


Oh Dear!

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AKA Godspeed, Angst, August Heart arrives, Caitlin has a type, F/F, Good and Evil are Two Sides of the Same Coin, Humor, Love is a Powerful Motivator, Reveal, Secret Relationship, Shock, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Caitlin's got a secret that no one knows. However, secrets have a way of getting out. Just a fact of life.





	1. Ground Floor

“I know you don't think that much of me, Caitlin, dear, but I love you, and that is no joke.” The woman in Caitlin's bed spoke.  
Caitlin looked down at her and frowned. “I don't hate you, you know that. I love you, it's just, this was always going to be a very unusual relationship. We have to constantly hide who we are from others. They could never accept this.”

“I know.” The woman lying down frowned and then stood up, naked, and kissed Caitlin. “But with you and me together, dear, I feel as though your friends will have no choice but to accept us in time.”

“I know, Amunet, I know.” Caitlin spoke, picking up an object off a table and throwing it into the nearest wastebasket with a thud.

Amunet Black, known as the Blacksmith, leader of the Metahuman based black market in Central City, smiled. “I will never forget how ironic it was that Killer Frost was the person to thaw out my heart, allowing you to capture it.” 

They kissed again, and both of them didn't notice something leaving the apartment, having only entered a brief moment ago from under the door itself.

&^&

The next day.  
“Ralph, why have you been staring at Caitlin awkwardly the last few minutes?” Cisco asked. “Are we going to have to have mandatory sexual harassment training now?” 

Ralph winced. “That's not very nice, Cisco. I thought you grew to like me.” 

“I do like you but I don't like how you've been staring at my friend.” Cisco spoke firmly. “Let's just be glad she finally walked out of the room.”

“Last night, I knocked on Caitlin's door to talk to her, I knew she was home, but apparently she didn't hear me. I just stood there, wondering what to do, when I heard a noise, and I knew exactly what it was. So, I moved myself under the door slightly, just to see if anything was going on. I'm not being creepy here!” Ralph spoke.

Cisco frowned, but honestly understood Ralph was not trying to be creepy.  
“So, did you see what made the noise?” Cisco asked.

Ralph frowned. “Sort of. I know the sound alcohol makes when it goes into a wastebasket, I know that from personal experience.”   
“Not surprising, but why are you so weirded out at Caitlin drinking?” Cisco asked.

“Well, I didn't stay to look through the trash, because that's just wrong, and besides, I caught an eyeful anyhow. She was standing in her bedroom kissing Amunet Black.” Ralph spoke. 

Cisco's eyes widened. “Hold on, what the hell?”   
“Yes. Exactly what I thought, and they were naked too, which is why I left instantly. Again, not a pervert.” Ralph spoke.

“I understand that.” Cisco said. “This is just really goddamn surprising.” 

“Tell me about it.” Ralph groaned. “Because we can't say anything. But if she finds out, I'm a dead man.” 

Cisco nodded. “Very dead.” 

“EXTREMELY DEAD.” Caitlin growled. Cisco yelped and turned to see an angry looking Caitlin standing by them.  
“Holy crap, Caitlin, when can you teleport?!” Cisco yelped.

Ralph winced. “Wait, hold on. Don't kill me!”

Caitlin grumbled. “I should at least freeze your mini-Ralph off.”   
Ralph winced again. “Please do not turn me into a eunuch.”   
“That's not how Eunuchs work.” Cisco frowned.

“Look, you spied on me, and ruined my secret. So forgive me if I'm a little angry.” Caitlin growled.

“I get that I shouldn't have done that, but I was concerned! I know the sound of a bottle hitting a wastebasket!” Ralph yelped.

Caitlin took a deep breath. “Okay, I understand you were concerned for my sudden alcoholism, but I assure you, that's not a problem. Thanks to Killer Frost now.”

Ralph looked relaxed slightly. “Please, Caitlin, I am not a pervert. I left.” 

“You also thankfully missed all the excitement earlier. But this is my secret to tell, not yours, Ralph.” Caitlin spoke firmly.

“I won't tell anyone!” Ralph yelped.

“Besides Cisco.” Caitlin glared.   
Cisco frowned. “Caitlin, deep breaths, I know you're mad at him, but I'll vibe him to another universe to stop you from killing him.” 

“That won't stop me.” Caitlin growled. “I'll break physics by cooling down the environment past Absolute Zero.”   
“Please don't tear a hole in reality that way.” Cisco winced.

Caitlin frowned and turned away from both of them. “I can't talk to you two any more. I need a moment to be by myself.” 

“I'm sorry!” Ralph yelped.

Barry's voice spoke. “What did Ralph do this time?” 

Everyone turned to see Barry walk into the room.   
Ralph yelped. “I was testing my powers earlier and accidentally saw Caitlin's undergarments!” He spoke quickly.

Cisco blinked, but understood Ralph's hasty statement.  
Caitlin seemed to relax. “Yeah, don't do that, Ralph.” 

Barry winced. “Okay, well, didn't need to know all that, glad you didn't freeze him solid.” 

Caitlin grinned. “I would never do that.”   
“Well, I was coming here to S.T.A.R labs to see if anything exciting was happening, but apparently not. Just Ralph making a terrible choice.” Barry spoke.

“No, we're all good friends still!” Cisco chuckled.  
Barry nodded and then left.

“Well, that was almost an unmitigated disaster of biblical proportions.” Ralph sighed.

Caitlin groaned. “You two are going to be the death of me.” 

&^&

“Oh, dear. That happened?!” Amunet groaned.  
Caitlin frowned. “Don't worry, I put the fear of Me into them.”

“The fear of you? Dear, don't quite get a God Complex yet.” Amunet chuckled.

Caitlin pouted. “I'm sorry they bothered me that much.” 

“Oh, don't be sorry about that, dear.” Amunet chuckled. “Just understand, your friends aren't going to accept us.”

“It's complicated indeed. I don't want you to change. But you're evil, and I'm good.” Caitlin frowned.

“Well, that's one very black and white view. I consider myself the type of person who is capable of doing good if needed.” Amunet frowned and looked at her left hand, the one coated in metal. She pulled it off with a twist, revealing the healed stump of her arm near her wrist. “Besides, I understand all too well the adage about what cost power comes with.” 

Caitlin covered the stump with her hand and said. “I'm sorry for that. I know that the phantom pain is something you'd have forever.” 

Amunet nodded. “Somedays it's worse than others. The nerves fire off, you know. I can't really stop the pain reliably. You know I didn't grow up saying, 'I want to become a Supervillain!” 

Caitlin nodded. “I understand that. I love you, and I'll be here with you, regardless.”   
“Thank you, dear.” Amunet spoke. “In many ways, there are times I regret my choices in life. I am not, as some might think, a monster.” 

Caitlin hugged her. “Honestly, I've met someone who tried to destroy the multiverse. He was far more evil and insane than you, and I also made out with him.”

Amunet chuckled. “Seems like you have a type.” 

&^&

2 days later...

“Barry! Get here now!” Iris shouted into her cellphone she was talking to Barry on. Barry rushed into the main room at S.T.A.R. Labs a split-second later.

The first thing he noticed was Iris staring at someone else. He turned and his eyes narrowed. He rushed over and slammed Amunet Black against the wall. She grunted. “I'm not here to attack anyone!” 

“I believe you about as much as I would believe DeVoe if he said that.” Barry growled.   
“I'm not a monster!” Amunet grumbled. 

“I repeat my previous statement.” Barry glared at her.

“Look, we both know in a fight I'd be dead in less time than it took the average person to blink, so let's not get to fighting! Besides, I'm quite literally unarmed.” Amunet spoke and held up both hands, well, one hand, as Barry saw the other hand was missing, a stump below the wrist showing him that even Amunet Black was after all she did, still a human being.

Barry relaxed slightly and walked a little bit back away from Amunet. “Okay, so what exactly brings you here.” 

“If you must know, this was Caitlin's idea.” Amunet frowned.  
“Caitlin?! Why?!” Barry asked, completely thrown through a loop.

“Well, that's a bit complicated. You see, Killer Frost and I were a couple.” Amunet chuckled meekly. 

Barry blinked. “Okay, I didn't expect that.”

“And then well, uh, Caitlin and I became a couple.” Amunet spoke.  
Iris spoke up. “Wait? You and Caitlin? How the hell did that work? I mean, I know Killer Frost and you were together because she told me, but I didn't expect you and Caitlin.” 

“Really, Iris?” Barry frowned.  
“Barry, now is not the time.” Iris sighed.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Cisco said as he walked in. Then he saw Amunet Black. “You know, screw it, I'm leaving and going to get drunk.” 

Barry groaned. “Stay here, Cisco.” 

“Guys! Stop going after Amunet!” Caitlin barked as she phased in through the nearest wall, turning from a mist to her human form. She rarely used Killer Frost's powers, but she did use them occasionally. 

Cisco jumped slightly. “Don't do that, please. My heart.” 

“Stop doing Cocaine then.” Amunet chuckled.

“Oh, you're so funny.” Cisco groaned. “I have never done cocaine.”  
Iris groaned. “Seriously, guys?”

Barry frowned. “Guys, what the hell is going on or do I have to start spinning people around like a top to get them to explain it?” 

Caitlin took a deep breath. “I had her come over because I needed to explain this to you, Barry. Amunet's changing for the better.”

“I'm trying.” Amunet frowned.

Caitlin nodded. “It's true, we became a couple, I don't care what you say or think, I'm not changing this. This is who I am, Barry. I admit I have a type. And yes, that type is near-megalomania.” 

“Hey!” Amunet yelped.

Barry winced. “Caitlin...” 

“Sorry, but it's true. I have that type. I love Amunet. I loved Jay, and part of me loved him even after I realized he was actually Hunter Zolomon/Zoom.” Caitlin spoke.

Cisco frowned. “How come you never told us that?”   
“Really? You expect me to say. Hey, guys, I love Jay even though he's evil now.” Caitlin groaned.

Barry winced again. “Okay, Caitlin. We understand you. I'm sorry, I didn't realize.”  
“You and Iris are the only ones who don't know. Ralph spoiled the surprise a bit to Cisco.” Caitlin grumbled.

Cisco groaned. “Look, I'm sorry about everything, Caitlin.”  
Caitlin took a deep breath. “It's fine. I never cared about gender. It's just, it never came up before. I love Amunet, I do.” 

Barry looked at the ground and then looked back up at Caitlin. “Caitlin, I trust you. I do.”   
He pointed at Amunet. “Her, not so much.” 

“I know. I understand that.” Caitlin spoke. “But I promise you, She's not going to be evil always.”   
“Oh, okay, only evil sometimes!” Cisco groaned.

“Cisco.” Barry spoke.  
Caitlin frowned. “Please, Barry, let me handle this. You trust me, and at the end of the day, I can kill her by freezing her into an ice sculpture.” 

Amunet winced. “Dear, that's just mean. I don't even want you to do that to Norvok.”   
Barry blinked. “Who?”   
“Mr. Literally has a brain parasite.” Caitlin grumbled.

“Oh, that guy!” Cisco spoke. “Yeah, I don't like him. I'm thinking if I ever snap, he'd be the person I'd be likely to get rid of.” 

“You're too nice to snap, Cisco.” Barry grinned.

“Maybe.” Cisco frowned. “Look, this is all sorts of weird screwy wild wacky stuff.”   
Amunet chuckled. “You're not wrong. I'm trying to become a good person for Caitlin. Even if you all still hate me and continue to hate me, it won't change how I feel for Caitlin. I'm willing to stop being evil for her, how big of a commitment to love can you say that is?” 

Iris took a deep breath. “Honestly, that is a hell of a commitment.”


	2. Deconstructionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter in which things get stranger, as Amunet is shot, Caitlin takes revenge, and runs into a certain August Heart. :)  
> Otherwise known as Godspeed.

Barry nodded. “Okay. For the moment, we'll trust Amunet. Which is a sentence I never thought I'd say.” 

Amunet chuckled. “I don't blame you.”

Cisco frowned. “Let's just hope Caitlin, you can prove us wrong about her.” 

Caitlin took a deep breath. “Don't worry, guys, please. I got this.”

&^&

That night, Caitlin looked up as Amunet Black stumbled through her door. “Dear, we have a problem.”

“What's wrong?” Caitlin asked.  
“A few things.” Amunet frowned and collapsed.

“Amunet!” Caitlin yelled.

&^&

Amunet groaned as she woke up. “What hit me?” 

Caitlin growled. “Someone who will die!”   
Amunet winced. “I don't blame you, but where am I exactly?”   
“A hospital. You got shot.” Caitlin frowned.

“Well, I'm glad I'm okay now. So to speak.” Amunet chuckled.   
“Do you remember anything that happened?” Caitlin asked.

“Honestly, no. I wish I did.” Amunet frowned.  
“Do you think it's because you and I are together?” Caitlin spoke softly.

“No, dear, I think this might just be the case of bad timing and luck.” Amunet frowned. She was lying, but she didn't want to worry Caitlin. 

Caitlin didn't need to know what happened, at least, not yet. 

&^&

3 days later...

“Dear. I'm fine.” Amunet chuckled.   
She had finally gotten out of the hospital, mostly due to having the contacts to get herself out early. Most people who get shot stay in the hospital normally for quite a lot of time to recover.  
Caitlin had been with her the entire time. 

“I'm not leaving you, Amunet.” Caitlin smiled.  
“I'm very glad.” Amunet frowned. “Also, I have to say, I think you'll be a little mad, but I do know who shot me.” 

“Who did it?” Caitlin frowned.  
“A man named August Heart. Ironic name that. He's a cop. Apparently I've become the cliché dirty rat who killed his brother.” Amunet chuckled.

“See, this is why you're leaving the crime business.” Caitlin frowned.   
“I know, I hate being shot. It literally hurts.” Amunet grinned.

“I'll take care of everything.” Caitlin smiled.  
“Dear, you can't go around killing people now.” Amunet spoke firmly.

“I'm not going to kill him.” Caitlin frowned.

“Good.” Amunet shivered. “Look, you have to promise me not to do anything crazy. Okay.” 

“I promise you, Amunet, I won't do anything crazy.” Caitlin smiled. “I love you.”   
“Alright, dear.” Amunet spoke.

&^&

Caitlin looked at the door in front of her, the door that led to a man's apartment, and frowned. She knew what she'd have to do. She knocked on the door. 

A moment later a man opened it and he looked at her in mild surprise. “Do I know you?” He asked.  
“Are you August Heart?” Caitlin asked.

“Yes.” The man spoke.   
Caitlin frowned and then pushed the man backwards into his apartment. He rebounded off the far wall and grunted. “Whoa. Lady, calm down there.” 

Caitlin closed the door behind her and said. “I'm sorry for having to do this, but you hurt the woman I love.”

“Revenge plots never work out well. Believe me.” August frowned.  
“Regardless, I promised I would not kill you, so believe me, this is the next best thing.” She held up a hand and a shard of ice grew from it. She slammed it through his arm and into the wall.   
He yelled in pain. “Lady, come on!”   
“I promised I would not kill you. Don't make me go back on my word.” Caitlin spoke simply, no trace of emotion in her voice.

The man grunted and raised up his other arm. “Lady, look, this is the last time I'm warning you.”   
Caitlin looked amused. “I'm sorry?” 

The man frowned and in the blink of an eye he moved across the room, holding on to his injured arm. Caitlin's eyes widened. “Another speedster? Well, this is a surprise. Too bad I counter the speed force.”   
“Lady, I really don't want to hurt you.” August frowned.

“I cannot physically die. So don't worry there.” Caitlin smirked. She was more like Killer Frost than Killer Frost at the moment, and part of her was worried about that.   
“I'm from the future, not much, but a little bit. I came back in time after I got my powers, and I wanted to take revenge for the death of my brother, and I did shoot Amunet Black. I'm sorry for doing that to you.” August frowned. “I'm not a bad guy.” 

“Oh, believe me, I understand revenge.” Caitlin frowned. “You just have to understand, I can't let what you did go unpunished.” 

August winced. “You know we speedsters heal faster than a normal person.”   
“That is why I will make sure to leave a very lasting impression.” Caitlin smirked. “Tell me, what name do you go by though? Speedsters tend to have very cliché names when you get down to it.” 

“Godspeed.” August spoke.   
Caitlin grinned. “Now that's a name!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin being angry and getting upset over Amunet being hurt is an understandable reaction, and that's why she wants to kick ass and take names.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a story I felt like putting up here. I'll write the next part eventually.  
> I feel as though, eventually Barry and the team could grow to accept Caitlin's new love. :)  
> She does have a type after all.
> 
> Also, Ralph really does mean well.  
> Yes, Caitlin uses her Killer Frost powers a bit, but I always figured if she was mad enough she could, plus, she should be able to do it without suddenly going into Killer Frost mode.  
> And hey, yes, Killer Frost can walk through walls. Barry really is not alone in that power. :P
> 
> Oh, and Amunet Black's hand is most certainly amputated. OR she's trying for a very strange wardrobe on the show.


End file.
